1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tearing machine for use in the textile industry.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
A machine of this type is known, for example, by French Patent 2 283 247. This known machine comprises a feeding station which receives varied textile scraps, and introduces the scraps into a tearing drum with points, which disintegrates the material. The fibers obtained in this way are then evacuated in the form of a fibrous cloth which constitutes a basic pure material, for diverse subsequent fabrications.
Such a known disintegrator presents the distinctive feature of being achieved along a relatively thin width, for example in the order of 80 cm to 140 cm. The feeding is performed manually by an operator who puts the textile scraps on the feeding conveyor belt.
In practice, it would be advantageous to be able to achieve such a tearing along a much larger width (for example on the order of 2 meters). This is impossible to achieve with the known technology cited above. As a matter of fact, for one thing, such a width would be much larger than the breadth of a man in charge of the manual feeding. Additionally, the fibrous cloth obtained at the exit would present, on an equally large width, some significant irregularities, besides irregularities in thickness and density.
The present invention tries to avoid these inconveniences, by providing a tearing machine of large width, for example on the order of 2 meters, and even larger.